


Bruises, Tear Tracks, and Silence

by WinterandSpringSpirit1992



Series: Goodbye, Nii-chan [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Acceptance, Denial, Gen, I'm sort of starting to worry myself here, Revenge, but it's part of my job, same tags (fem!Hiro Yokai!Tadashi), what with all the ways I'm making two of my favorite characters suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterandSpringSpirit1992/pseuds/WinterandSpringSpirit1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awareness returned to him, as if he was being pulled out of a trance.  He wasn't Yokai.  His name was Tadashi Hamada.</p><p>"Hiro?" He said in confusion.</p><p>There was no answer.  And that scared Tadashi more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises, Tear Tracks, and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally ready! And yep, watched Big Hero 6 with my mom earlier and it got the creative works flowing for this one.

Hiro sprinted in between the pillars, flinching as she heard the microbots slamming the pillars and trying to get her.  The microbots caught up to her and grabbed hold of her before they flung her into a wall.  
  
Pain exploded through her head the moment it made contact with the wall, despite the helmet she was wearing, and she crumpled to the ground.  She slowly struggled to lift herself up and turn to face the microbots and her brother, having a brief moment of deja vu when the explosion at the exhibition hall had knocked her back and, after blacking out for a short time, pulled herself up to see the aftermath of the explosion.  Her heart began pounding when she noticed a swarm of microbots wrapped around four pillars and she was in the center of them right underneath a large slab of concrete.  The microbots were going to pull the pillars away and the slab was going to fall on her, crushing every bone in her body.  
  
 _She's scared,_ Yokai noted.  _Good._  
  
 _Oh God, he's going to kill me,_ she thought.  _He's really going to kill me._  
  
"Tadashi," she whimpered.  
  
 _Don't do it,_ she tried to say, as the microbots began to pull out the pillars and plaster began to fall, but all that slipped out was, "Don't."  
  
 _One more time, Hiro.  You can do this,_ she thought.  
  
"Nn…Nii-chan, please!"  She begged.  
  
The microbots pulled the pillars out all the way and the concrete began to fall on top of her.  She was too late to brace herself.  The last thing she saw was her brother standing frozen before she was crushed underneath the rubble and something pierced her insides.  Then she knew nothing.  
  
Awareness returned to him, as if he was being pulled out of a trance.  He wasn't Yokai.  His name was Tadashi Hamada.  
  
"Hiro?" He said in confusion.  
  
There was no answer.  And that scared Tadashi more than anything.  He slowly looked up and gasped in horror.  There was a pile of rubble a few feet away from him and a small hand sticking out of it.  An image flashed through his mind.  
  
Microbots pulling away the pillars, the girl saying, "Nn…Nii-chan, please!" and the only glimpse of a terrified expression on her face before the concrete fell on top of her.   
  
"No," Tadashi whispered in horror.  Then he sprinted over to the rubble Hiro was buried under and began pulling it aside, trying to get his sister out.  "Hiro!"  He screamed desperately, as he struggled to pull a particularly heavy piece of debris off of his little sister.  
  
By the time he had removed all the debris off of her and unearthed her, he only had enough strength to drag her out, vaguely noticing how limp she was as he did so.  But once he pulled her out, he yanked her helmet off of her head and tossed it aside.  He flinched at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Her face was badly bruised and battered.  Dried blood stained the outside of her mouth and nose and tear tracks ran straight lines down her face.  Her chest was even worse off.  Her armor was cracked and dented in places.  
  
And she wasn't breathing.  
  
He slowly took his mask off and set it down near him, barely hearing the rattle of the microbots falling to the ground.  
  
"Hiro, wake up," he said.  But she didn't answer and her eyes remained closed.  "Hiro, this isn't funny.  Wake _up,_ " he said firmly.  Still, there was no answer.  
  
 _She's just unconscious,_ he tried to reassure himself.  
  
 _Don't play stupid, Tadashi,_ a voice told him.  _You know damn well why she isn't waking up._  
  
Noticing a small patch in her armor, revealing the black material underneath right above her chest, Tadashi bent down and pressed his ear to her chest, hoping, just hoping to hear a flutter of a heartbeat that would indicate she was okay.  
  
 _You're okay, imouto, it's gonna be okay,_ he thought.  _I'll get you to Baymax, he's gonna fix you up, and you'll be fine.  Open your eyes, look at me, do something.  I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you if I have to, just don't leave me, Hiro, please don't leave me._  
  
But there was nothing.  Only silence.  
  
No, not Hiro.  Not his baby sister.  She had her whole life ahead of her, she was going to SFIT.  And…  
  
And he ran into that burning building.  All in an instant, it came flooding back.  
  
Callaghan, his professor, his mentor, the man he looked up to, had captured him, broken him apart mentally, and put him back together, until he was someone else.  Someone who'd tried to kill two intruders (his sister and Baymax) and…and now…  
  
And now his little sister was dead.  Because of him.  
  
 _No, not just me,_ he realized.  _Callaghan._  
  
Suddenly, a boiling rage began to rise.  Callaghan had made him do this.  
  
Now he knew what to do.  
  
"Suki desu, imouto," he whispered into her ear before gathering her into his arms and picking up the mask.  
  
He carried her into the area until he found his friends, who were slowly waking up.  
  
Honey's eyes widened upon seeing Hiro's lifeless body in his arms.  He gently handed his little sister over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
With that, he put the mask back on and left the island.  There was one more thing he had to do.  
  
The first thing he did upon arriving back in San Fransokyo was go to the nearest gun shop and buy a pistol and a single bullet.  
  
Then he went straight back to the warehouse where Callaghan was waiting.  Just before he entered, he put his mask back on and placed the single bullet in the pistol.  
  
"Ah, you're back, Yokai," Callaghan said.  "Is the mission completed?"  
  
Tadashi flicked his hand and the microbots lunged toward Callaghan and pinned him to the wall.  He lifted up his mask, pulled back the safety on the pistol, and aimed.  
  
"Tadashi," he snarled.  "My name is Tadashi."  
  
 _This is for you, Hiro._  
  
With that, he pulled the trigger on the pistol.  The gun went off and the bullet met its mark.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Not quite sure how you guys feel about the end, but I did my best.
> 
> Translations (just in case):
> 
> imouto = little sister  
> suki desu = closest thing to the familial way of saying, "I love you."


End file.
